No Way
by fire.elve
Summary: ONE SHOT genma and shizune are on a mission again, they fight till the end of energy and chacra, but that seemed to be worth it D, genshi


A/N: so, i do not own naruto, you know that P here is another genshi oneshot, i think every of them got more romance **g** but, i hope youll enjoy it

No Way

'No way! We have to hold them back.' Shizune thought pained. She wanted to go home, to her bed, to her shower, wanted to be anywhere but here, preferrably somewhere warm. But she didn't have enough time to deepen her thought, as in front of her a ninja appeared, attacking her once more in the attempt to get nearer to the ninja-village Konohagakure. She fell into the typical defence position in front of her attacker. Her legs hurt, they hurt a lot, not forgetting her bloodcovered arms, that where desperatally clutching her weapons. She and her teammate Shiranui Genma had been fighting a while already. They had been on a mission with Raidou and Iwashi, but -when they were attacked- had been forced to split up, in order to hold the enemies back and bring a package to the fifth hokage at the same time. They had decided that Genma and Shizune would fight their teammates would return and help when they would have brought the package to Tsunade. But till now they hadn't, and the Chacra of the two fighting jounin was already running low, and it hurt the more they had to use some of it. They had only two enemies left, each of them fighting one.

Suddenly the opponent of Genma dodged the jounin's attack jumped behind him to stand back to back with and threw, before Genma even had the time to turn around, a kunai at Shizune. Genma hadn't expected that, he knew he would have been able to block the attack if his opponent would have attacked him, but Shizune was too concentrated on her own fight to sense the weapon's approach. So he screamed a warning at her.

"Shizune!"

The medi-nin turned around immediatly and noticed the weapon that headed towards her, but in that moment, when Genma had warned her, he had left his own defence wide open, and his opponent didn't miss that, he threw another kunai, this time at Genma. The weapon hit Genma directly, as he was able to turn towards his enemy, but not to dodge or even block the attack. The weapon drilled inside Genma's chest. But the jounin just felt the cold metal pierce his skin, as he lost conciousness and fell backwards onto the ground. Blood flowed freely out off his upper body and just seconds later he lay in his own pool of blood. Shizune taken by surprise, threw weapons in a high speed rate of never expected, remaining chacra. Her opponent seemed surprised, too. In the corner of her eye she saw him, getting hit by the weapons, when she was already half way to her teammate and friend. The other enemy was not in sight, and though Shizune could sense a trap and her brain told her to at least too look around for her enemy, her heart told her something different, namely to run to Genma.

Shizune's chacra was at it's limit, and seeing Genma from some meters afar still unmoving formed tears in her eyes. When she arrived after mere seconds, she had to look through her own teardrops down on him, letting one of them free to fall on his body. He didn't move, not even when Shizune touched him softly. But she had no more time, one enemy as still near, and Shizune felt a gigantic rage rise inside her, and her brain began acting. The konoha medi-nin turned around, a creepy aura surrounding her she searched for the one that had dared to kill her beloved teammate. Searching around she heared a very quiet but unnatural rustle of leaves. In one second Shizune had taken

Her remaining weapons into both hands and was already on the way to where the small sound had come from. Calling on a speed that should be impossiblel for her physical state. For one moment her opponent seemed just dumbfounded, he stared at her coming nearer, unbelieving. But he turned back to reality, jumped back and tried to block, covering at least all his critical points. Shizune threw some kunais enhanced with chacra, giving them extra speed, and hid a flare tag in a blind spot that embedded itself in the tree next to her opponent. She had almost reached him when he dodged the weapons, and in that second she let fall herself to the ground, absorbing the impact with her hands and using the remnaining speed to push her legs through the air against the back of her opponent's legs. He crumpled to the ground immediatly, couldn't even block a little, while Shizune jumped back, to keep a safej distance. Because in the next second the tag on the tree exploded. A great cloud of smoke appeared, letting no sight of him, but when it faded a man was seen that wouldn't move.

Shizune had already turned around. Her attention was taken by the little pig Tonton. The jounin didn't know why it was here, well, she had had it with her on the mission, but it had left with Raidou and Iwashi when they parted. Shizune couldn't think further, because Tonton squeaked excited from its position in front of the unmoving Genma. Shizune of course could interpret the signs of her pet, the thing was she couldn't really believe them. She walked over towards Genma and her pet, carefully watching him and sweeping away some tears. When she was near enough, her eyes still fixed on his chest and barely moving herself, she could see him breathing slightly. Out of pure relieve she slammed down directly next to him, letting her tears fall freely. Hastically she felt his pulse to make sure he was alive and this wasn't just a wonderful dream. It wasn't, now, really relieved, the konoha-nin turned her attention to the kunai that still stuck in his chest. Carefully she ripped his jounin-jacket, laid it down next to her, then turned to his shirt, with a kunai she ripped it very carefully along the place where it already had a hole of the opponent's kunai. She tried to ignore the warm feeling that crept up her cheeks when she put his shirt next to her, to his jacket. She observed the wound made by the kunai cautiously. She was a medi-nin, so she realized quickly that no inner organ could have been hurt, and that Genma was obviously unconscious out of the deep pain he suffered. Quickly she took off her own jacket and ripped a part of the rim. Putting the rest behind her, Shizune held onto this part with her right hand. Then she pulled out the kunai in one fast movement of her left hand and pressed the fabric of jacket onto the wound immediatly, getting a pain-distorted face of the still unconcious Genma. She smiled slightly to herself when she noticed that his toothpick seemed to be missing again. But she kept pressure on the wound until the bleeding decreased, before she created chacra in both her hands and held them onto the wound. Slowly the bleeding stopped completely and it began to heal. This had become routine for Shizune, in all her years as a medi-nin, but to do it on her teammate was still different, she took it more seriously, with more concentration. And it did work, after mere minutes Genma looked just as good as new.

Suddely her attention was called back to Ton ton, Shizune turned around to face it. The pig was oinking hard, its head turned towards one opponent. It was the one Shizune had attacked first without really looking at him. But he wasn't attacking now, instead, he was fleeing. Tonton wanted to make his master to stop him, but Shizune just smiled. She knew this ninja would never ever try to attack Konoha again, and it had been Genma who once told her that revenge should never be a reason to kill. And besides, she didn't want to step away from Genma right now. By the way thinking of Genma she turned around to face him. He sat up slowly, straightening his upper body, wincing quietly from the pain but still smiling at Shizune. She herself was overwhelmed by the relieve to see him grinning that she hugged him hard. So hard that they both tipped over, making Shizune lay atop her teammate. She still smiled.

"Sorry" she whispered, when she faced him. Genma began smirking evilly. He came up with his head, softly touching her lips with his own. Shizune opened her eyes widely in surprise, but didn't pull back. On the contrary, she closed her eyes again and deepened the kiss.

"Thanks for rescuing me" he whispered and kissed her again. They didn't even realize Iwashi and Raidou coming nearer, who had given the package to Tsundae and had returned to help Shizune and Genma, at least they thought they would have to.

"Do you think they are OK?" Raidou asked. Iwashi pulled away a branch that hung in their way, it left free sight on their two teammembers.

"Yupp." He simply answered, smirking the same way Raidou did.

The end

A/N: i've thought about writing a longer ff about genma and shizune, but i don't really know, if i should really... so, if you want one, you could tell me - or just leave a little review, please!


End file.
